1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing devices and, particularly, to a fixing device used for fixing a rotary shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
An existing method for fixing a rotary shaft along an axial direction includes using a screw nut to fix one end portion of the rotary shaft. However, in use, the rotary shaft is often driven to rotate at various high speeds, thereby generating vibrations that can loosen the screw nut.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.